happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Double Whammy (Coral Reef Friends)
Roles Staring *Teary Featuring *Marlin *Urgent *Slice *Claw Appearances *Ray (fish) *Fishstick Plot After visiting the psychiatrist Teary goes home and sleeps. We see him sleeping calmy but then he starts thrashing, indicating he is having a nightmare. Teary wakes up from his nightmare and walks over to his medicine cabinet. After taking numerous anxiety pills, he sees his evil version of himself as a separate being and they begin fighting. Evil Teary begins aggressively attacking Teary, putting him on the defensive. Teary is able to put some space between them when Evil Teary gets hit in the head, and momentarily stunned, by a piece of rock. Evil Teary takes the rock and tosses them at Teary as he tries to escape for help. Evil Teary finds a stapler and fires at Teary, who finds another stapler and returns fire. When they reach a stand off, both realize they are out of staples. They spot a stack of staples nearby on the floor and run towards it. Teary runs towards outside, while Evil Teary loads the staples into his stapler. Teary hops into his hummer boat, and drives away, crashing through his garage door as he does so. Teary thinks all is well until Evil Teary pops up behind him in the backseat and begins to strangle him, causing Good Teary to swerve all over the road. The scene cuts to Marlin and Urgent in a house, when Teary's hummer crashes through the wall and kills them. Teary drives forward again and we see Marlin and Urgent's bodies crushed in the closet. Evil Teary begins trying to tear off Good Teary's fin so Teary intentionally drives into a coral. The hummer is destroyed and both Teary's fly out through the windshield and crash through the window of a music store. Landing in a drum set, Teary punches Evil Teary across the room where he hits a wall, the impact of which causes four recorders to fall and hit him on the head. Evil Teary launches the flutes at Good Teary, using a harp as a bow and the recorders as arrows. Teary deflects the woodwind instruments with a cymbal, which fly off and impale Slice and Claw in their necks, whose blood gushes out of the flutes. Evil Teary then charges at Teary with a guitar. Teary throws the cymbal, which bounces off the wall and hits Evil Teary in the back of the head, knocking him out. Thinking he has won, Teary walks away when he triggers a tripwire that sends a piano crashing down on him. ‎Flippy wakes up to find himself handcuffed to a a coral branch. Evil Teary arrives and begins to torture him. As a whale passes by overhead, the screen turns dark. After the whale passes Good Teary is gone. As Evil Teary looks around in confusion, Good Teary appears behind Evil Teary and punches him, but he is soon subdued when Evil Teary holds a knife to his neck. They move over to a mirror but to their confusion, only Good Teary's reflection can be seen. Teary then thinks back and realizes that everything he's been through has been a hallucination. In reality, all of his struggles and actions were just him fighting himself. Teary stops fighting and tosses down the knife in horror, but the disorder causes Evil Teary to reappear and is right there to pick it up. They begin struggling, when Teary is able to take the knife from Evil Teary. Both Teary's engage in a fistfight. Fed up, Teary screams as he pushes his doppelganger. Evil Teary is thrown against a wall forcefully and is smashed to pieces. Good Teary is shocked at his good luck and cheers, having been cured. He walks outside only to be crushed by a speeding boat. Category:Coral Reef Friends Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes